Mission in Asakusa
by Kanata D. Renkinjutsushi
Summary: Jadi guru yang muridnya abstrak memang makan hati. Sasakibe vs 14 murid. Siapa pemenangnya?


**Prolog:**

**_Nyaris 40 tahun yang lalu_**

"_Sasakibe Choujiro?" tanya seorang guru yang cukup senior dengan tatapan lurus pada seorang pemuda di depannya._

"_Ya sensei!" jawab pemuda tersebut, terdengar terlalu berapi-api bagai anak buah diintrogasi sang komandan batalyon._

"_Anda mengajar mata pelajaran sejarah?..."_

* * *

****** Mission in Asakusa : **kanata. D. **Renkinjutsushi **

******Bleach: **Tite Kubo

* * *

_Seorang bocah berambut merah jambu tampak sedang berlari ke arah seorang kakek tua yang memberi makan seekor kucing liar di taman._

"_Jii-saaan… Kucingnya lucu. Punya Jii-san ya?" ujarnya sambil duduk di sebelah sang kakek tersebut._

"_Bukan, tapi kau mau pegang?" ucap si kakek seraya bergeser agar si bocah dapat berjongkok di hadapan si kucing._

_Dengan wajah polos si bocah menarik-narik kumis si kucing. Kontan kucing yang ketakutan itu mengeong amat kuat hingga membuat kaget si bocah. Bahkan saking kagetnya, si bocah itu terjatuh dan terduduk dengan ekspresi kaget yang lucu bagi anak sekitar lima tahun._

_Si kakek tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Sang kakek mengulurkan tangannya seraya berkata, " baik, ayo berdiri. Nama jii-san Sasakibe Choujiro. Siapa namamu nak?"_

"_Yachiru!" ujarnya semangat, seakan lupa akan insiden kucing tadi._

"_Hahaha..anak-anak memang penuh semangat ya..! kapanpun tetap sama."Sasakibe kembali tertawa._

"_Lho? Memangnya jii-san guru ya?" tanya Yachiru polos._

"_Iya, tapi udah pensiun"_

"_Pensiun apa?"_

"_Berhenti kerja.."_

"_Kok berhenti kerja? Jii-san malas ya?" tanya polos Yachiru yang membuatnya kembali tergelak. Teringat akan cerita masa lalu yang telah terjadi pada hidupnya. _

"_Jii-san udah tua nak…ga sanggup ngajar seperti waktu masih muda"_

"_Kalau gitu, ngajar itu seru ga?"_

"_Enngg…gimana cara jawabnya ya? Kalau gitu, mau dengar cerita jii-san ?"_

"_Mau..tapi nanti bayar pake cokelat ya…" ujar Yachiru dengan tatapan polosnya seraya menunjuk toko yang buka di depan jalan._

_Masih menahan tawanya, Sasakibe berkata," baik..ini cerita tentang seorang guru tua dan murid-murid yang angker…"_

* * *

**Mission in Asakusa**

**Asakusa high school, 10:41 am **

Aku berjalan di sisi koridor membawa setumpuk kertas ini. Tadi pagi tak sengaja cucu kesayanganku itu menumpahkan segelas kopi ke bajuku. Aku tak tahu apa itu termasuk dalam _skema restorasi pendidikan_ miliknya atau hanya ketidaksengajaan umum. Sepanjang koridor ini sepi. Hanya ada beberapa guru yang bergantian memberi salam selamat pagi. Entah mengapa rasanya aku harus sedikit hati-hati dengan ruangan itu. Ruang kedua dari tangga di gedung timur yang terletak di lantai 3. Padahal itu ruanganku, sebuah sekumpulan murid kelas 1 dengan nilai tertinggi ketika ujian masuk-sesuatu yang membingungkanku mengingat tingkah mereka-yaitu kelas 1-A. Menelan ludah, aku tarik gagang pintu itu. Baik, Sasakibe Choujiro memasuki ruangan. Berhasil! Tidak, tidak mungkin, ruangan ini terlalu damai. Mereka hanya duduk tanpa bicara dan dengan tenangnya membaca buku. Mungkin aku terlalu berburuk sangka. Baiklah, ujiannya kumulai saja.

**Asakusa high school, 10:48 am**

"_Hitungan ketiga, Gin tarik tali ini ke kiri, Hichigo tarik ke itu Gin buang talinya ke luar jendela!"_ ujar seorang siswa berambut hitam jabrik sambil melempar sebuah bantal yang daritadi ia sembunyikan di laci mejanya.

"_Bocah, ulangi…"_ desis Gin pada Tensa yang berbisik di belakangnya.

"_Begoo…Dia bilang lu tarik ke kiri, gue tarik ke kanan!terus buang! Kalo lola liat sikon lah!" _maki Hichigo pada Gin yang cengengesan sambil menahan suaranya.

"_Sori.. gue ngerti deh. Tapi tu bantal buat apa coba?_" ujar Gin seraya tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya.

"Masa lu ga ngerti Gin, Tensa kan ngantuk," celoteh Mashiro yang duduk di belakang Tensa.

"Bukan Mashiro,ini bakal jadi yang ketiga dalam bulan ini!" ujar Lisa sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Yang ketiga? Apa yang ketiga?" ujar Mashiro yang _lola_-nya kambuh.

"Aaaa… Liat aja…bentar lagi juga tau," ujar Hisana yang duduk di belakang Lisa dengan tenangnya.

"Murid di ujung! Terutama Ichimaru, Shirosaki, Zangetsu! Kalian sadar tidak sekarang ulangan! Mau buat ulah lagi sama saya ya?" ujar Sasakibe-sensei sambil menggebrak meja.

"Lupa senseeiii…" jawab mereka bertiga kompak dan tak ayal mengundang tawa dari satu kelas yang sedang ujian sejarah tersebut.

"Kalian bertiga!" ucap Sasakibe-sensei menahan marah dan bejalan cepat ke arah tempat duduk. Namun sial. Naas menimpa beliau dari rencana 3 pemuda yang duduk di sudut kiri ruang kelas. Sasakibe yang berjalan cepat ke arah Gin dkk tiba-tiba tersandung tali yang telah dipersiapkan oleh siswa kelas 1-A tersebut.

"BRUGHH…" bunyi jatuh menggenaskan dari wali kelas 1-A yang membuat para murid mengerumunginya bak semut menemukan gula.

"Ka…Kakeeekk! Kakek gak papa?" ujar Miyako, salah seorang siswi yang berambut hitam, dengan panik melihat gurunya sekaligus kakeknya itu jatuh. Ia mengguncang-guncang kakeknya yang terjatuh tepat di atas bantal.

"Sensei, masih hidup kan? Kalau masih hidup ayo coba sebut nama saya!" ujar Akon, siswa lainnya dengan tatapan kebingungan setengah mati melihat pose tertelungkup naas dari guru sejarah merangkap wali kelas mereka itu.

"A..akoonn…" erang Sasakibe yang entah kenapa malah mengikuti saran Akon untuk menyebut namanya.

"Saaaatttuuuuu aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…sensei masih hiduuup..." Ujar Mashiro sambil berteriak kegirangan melihat senseinya, yang bukannya dibantu berdiri oleh muridnya, tapi malah di introgasi dalam keadaan menelungkup di lantai kelas dan diiringi dengan tepuk tangan riuh dari seluruh siswa.

"Bagus sensei! Kalo gitu ayo bangun!" oceh Gin, yang turut serta menjadi penonton setelah membanting tali yang ia gunakan tadi ke luar kelas, dan dengan sukses mendapat jitakan dari Rangiku.

"Bukannya bantu malah nyorakin..Ichimaru sinting," entah mengapa, Rangiku terus melanjutkan jitakannya.

"Bantuin gue ngangkat sensei!" jawab Kensei yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Hichigo.

Sementara Kensei dan Hichigo mengangkat tubuh kaku walau belum mati milik wali kelas mereka ke kursi depan kelas, Kaien memamerkan selembar kertas yang berisi salinan jawaban ujian yang baru _diselamatkannya _dari meja guru tempat Sasakibe mengawas kepada Tensa. Tensa tersenyum tenang melihat kertas tersebut, diiringi dengan sorakan beberapa murid kelas 1-A.

####

Kanata: Yatta… akhirnya setelah mengendap berbulan-bulan, naskah ini Nata publish juga

Hahaha (tawa iblis)

Sasakibe: (bawa kipas ntah darimana)

PLAKK

Kanata: aduuh..sakit senseii…

Sasakibe: Guru dikerjain.. hei author!

Kanata: (kabur sambil menjerit) makasih udah bacaa.. semoga terhibur…reviewnya ditunggu… :D


End file.
